1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium containing a magnetic material that allows printing, by using a common recording material such as ink or toner, and recording and reproduction of information, by magnetic or electromagnetic means.
2. Related Art
Recent widespread use of computers, multifunction machines and networks has resulted in easier retrieval of desired information, and printing and copying of the retrieved information. Accordingly, various apparatuses and methods for strengthening information security are proposed, for preventing leakage of confidential information on printouts illegally copied or printed.
However, the magnetic material does not transmit visible light, whereas the pulp material, which is the matrix material for printing paper, does transmit visible light. In addition, the magnetic material is mostly blackish and low in lightness, whereas the printing paper usually used normally has a basic white color. Thus, the magnetic material contained in the printing paper is easily visible from outside.
Such a printing paper is obviously recognizable as a paper enhanced in information security at first sight, allowing one who is attempting to obtain confidential information to do so by other means, thereby hindering a progress in information security, and can yet encourage leakage and falsification of the confidential information.